


Touch me like one of your candy canes

by Samunderthelights



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Candy Canes, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, S.T.A.R. Labs, Wordcount: 100-500, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Barry figured he could keep his crush on Central City’s bad boy under wraps, but when he steps into the kitchen, and he finds Leonard shaping a sugary goodness into candy canes, he can feel the blush creeping up on him. The way Leonard is touching the candy, the way he strokes it, almost as though…
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Touch me like one of your candy canes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for day 8.  
> 

When Barry had first suggested they’d invite Leonard and Mick to S.T.A.R. Labs for their annual Christmas party, his friends had looked at him like he had lost his mind. Had he been taken and replaced by a doppelganger?

But when Barry had explained to them that Christmas time was all about forgiveness, about being kind to one another, how they should be the ones to reach out an olive branch to the two criminals, his friends had finally given in. Of course he hadn’t mentioned that the whole idea had come about because he wanted to see Leonard again.

* * *

Barry figured he could keep his – very misplaced - crush on Central City’s bad boy under wraps, but when he steps into the kitchen, and he finds Leonard shaping a sugary goodness into – what he assumes to be – candy canes, he can feel the blush creeping up on him. The way Leonard is touching the candy, the way he strokes it, almost as though…

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, no!” Barry quickly says, “Just looking for the ehm… the chips.”

“The chips, huh?” Leonard grins, and by the grin on his face, Barry knows that he has been caught out.

* * *

When Barry had gotten out of bed this morning, he definitely did not think he would end up here, sitting on the lab’s kitchen counter, Leonard Snart standing in between his legs, touching him the same way he had been touching the candy only minutes before. Not that he’s complaining though, not at all.

“Is this why you invited me?” Leonard smirks, before kissing his neck.

“No! I didn’t know we would… I mean…,” Barry stammers, but when Leonard kisses him again, he nods. “Maybe.”

“I thought so. Well… I suppose we better make the most of it then, eh?”

* * *

Barry is still out of breath by the time they join his friends again. He can feel himself blushing, the taste of Leonard’s mouth still on his lips.

“What happened to the candy you were making?”

“Barry?” Leonard smirks, making Barry’s face grow darker.

“We ehm… we got distracted.”

“Distracted, huh?” Cisco laughs. “I knew it!”

“Seriously, guys? In the kitchen?” Caitlin rolls her eyes. “That’s disgusting.”

“Son of a bitch,” Mick grumbles, before chugging down his beer. “I was looking forward to the candy.”

“Sorry…,” Barry mumbles, but Leonard just shrugs, a big grin on his face.

“I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
